


Scars

by TwistedSamurai



Series: Experiment L0-435 [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Acceptance, And he probably will fight anyone who says anything, Gen, I write soft things some times, Like right before it, Little gremlin that he is, Lucas refuses to see Reno any different, Pre-Sector 7 Plate Drop (Compilation of FFVII), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Lucas and Reno wait on the couch while Tseng steps out for a meeting and Rude heads down to see if he can find Aerith. After Reno shoos all the medics away, Lucas helps him patch up and change his bandages. But he does have a small question for the Turk, which turns into a small heart to heart between the rookie and his mentor.
Series: Experiment L0-435 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920907
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [go_ask_ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_ask_ash/gifts).



Lucas stared at Reno from where he sat beside him, barely even focusing on his protests and more focused on the bandages he was putting on the man’s chest, despite the small grumbles from the red head. It was a surprise he hadn’t kicked him out like he had with the medics.

After coming back from Aerith’s church with Reno, he had reported to Tseng what had happened, and then taken the Director to Reno so he could explain in better detail. Lucas had agreed to stay with Reno after he had shooed the medics away from himself with loud grumbles about how he was perfectly fine. Even as he flopped onto the couch in the office and refused to move.

At first he had been a bit hesitant, only letting Lucas change the bandage on his cheek and hand before asking for something so he had to leave the room. But Lucas could tell he was changing the bandages on his chest. He frowned slightly as he looked up at the blue eyes staring at the ceiling before he spoke, finally breaking the silence that had settled over the office.

“Hey Reno.. I have a question for you.” He said quietly. They were the only two there- Tseng had excused himself after he had gotten a call and Rude had been sent out to look for Aerith instead. This had left the two of them in the office as Reno had made a joke about Tseng being called to probably make Heidegger look good for the President once again since he seemed to call them all the time, even though he hated their guts and claimed his SOLIDERs were better.

Now, the second in command sighed a little before looking at the rookie sitting on the edge of the couch beside him waiting for an answer. “If it’s about the medics, I don’t like being looked after.” He said, waving a hand towards Tseng’s desk, glancing at the medical supplies he had taken out as extra in case they needed it. “I’m pretty he was gonna send you with Rude if you didn’t stay here, to help him out. But I didn’t need you getting into a fight with Mister First Class as well. If he’s sending Rude out to look for Aerith, an I’m already laying on the couch? No offense but you would be beaten to a pulp.”

“None taken, honestly, I can barely make it out of a training session with you without having bruises all over me… No, I know you don’t like the medics and stuff. I was just wondering about this.” Reno froze slightly as Lucas brushed his fingers over the scars on his chest. He had a good idea where they had come from after all- the youngest Turk had a knack for breaking into things he wasn’t supposed to be in at all, and the first time he had met Tseng it had been when the man had caught him breaking into files in Hojo’s office.

Lucas immediately pulled back as he noticed Reno still at his touch, but was stopped by Reno grabbing his wrist to stop his movements. Even injured, the red head had a strong grip and Lucas knew he wasn’t getting out of it if Reno didn’t want to let go. “I-… I’m sorry if you don’t want t-” He started to stammer out an apology before Reno cut him off with a small grunt.

“They’re from surgery. I uh… I had top surgery.” Reno cleared his throat as Lucas tilted his head a little. It was clear he didn’t like explaining things, and Lucas stayed silent as he continued. “Courtesy of Shinra, since I’m a Turk, they covered all of it. Kinda gotta give them thanks for giving me the amazing chest I got now.” He finished, his tone light.

“Oh…” Lucas slowly nodded. “So… You got time off for it too then? Didn’t you have to do paperwork and stuff? Would be kinda boring…” He set the bandages aside as Reno let go of his hand, and the red head raised an eyebrow slightly at that, before chuckling a little and nodding.

“Kinda, I guess. Wasn’t all that bad. I hadn’t really been out in the field yet, all I had done was pretty much sign my life away and meet Tseng. Actually- I wasn’t allowed out into the field until they knew I was perfectly good to go and fully healed. Was a real pain in the ass now that I think back on. Would probably go nuts if it happened to be now.” Reno said lightly before staring at Lucas. There was a long moment of silence and Lucas slowly frowned at the others gaze on him.

“Is there… Something on my face?” He asked hesitantly as Reno just kept staring, before pouting at that only caused Reno to laugh a little. Although the noise trailed off into a low wheeze at the end as he rested his hand back on his chest. “Reno what the heck is so funny?”

“You’re one of the first people who’ve asked about these and not asked me about other surgeries or what I was like before all of this or if I miss it... It’s kinda refreshing, rookie.” Reno hummed, finger tapping against the edges of one of the two scars on his chest as Lucas’ frown only deepened. He was silent for a moment before he spoke.

“Why would I ask you about that at all? It’s not my business to ask. You don’t ask about what my life was like in the labs before I came here. I don’t ask Tseng what his story was in Wutai before all of this- heck I don’t know a thing about Rude even.” He said, standing up to stretch out his legs as he did. “That’s prying- and I’m not gonna do that. You gotta remember, I grew up with Hojo, and in the labs. So I know about a lot of different things. And I know that you can never judge a book by it’s cover, or where it came from.”

“… Yeah. But it’s not really the same. Lotta people here wanna ask all the questions they can when they meet me, since I’m not one of those people whose gonna be quiet about who I really am, y’know? No reason for me to keep it a secret or anything either.” Reno shrugged a little, and Lucas could see he was ignoring the pain it caused him to do so. “Didn’t you go snooping through these files anyways- you can’t even say anything about prying.” He teased and Lucas scoffed a little, rolling his eyes even as he looked sheepishly away as it was pointed out. “I thought you already knew this stuff, you looked at my files didn’t you?” He asked, shifting a little to get comfortable and still leave room for Lucas to sit again.

Lucas nodded as he sat back down near Reno’s feet again one the red head was comfortable. “Yeah… But I mean, it really doesn’t make a difference to me, Reno. Honestly. That wasn’t prying, it was snooping, there’s a big difference between the two.” He replied, black hair falling over his shoulder as he looked at him with a small grin. “You’re still the same guy I met after I woke up on this couch with Tseng’s coat over me. And the same person who showed me the best way to use my speed to my advantage in the field. Even the one who got his ass handed to him by an ex SOLIDER and still acts like nothing is wrong with him.” He added at the end with a small laugh as Reno kicked his back gently.

“Oi, watch it. I can still get off this couch and teach you some new lessons about respect.” He growled playfully, which only had the young Turk laughing even more. “… Thanks Lucas.” He added after a moment, shaking his head a bit as Tseng stepped back in to the office. “Hey chief. Rude get beat up yet or what?” He asked cheerfully as Lucas stopped and looked over at the lead Turk’s stern expression. Reno’s smile died on his lips instantly as he shifted to sit up a little bit more, nudging Lucas so he would get off the couch and nodding a bit as he obeyed the silent request, simply standing beside the couch as Tseng spoke.

“No, but you need to call him. We’re on standby for a mission for Sector Seven.” Tseng's voice was short, and Lucas frowned deeply at the seriousness as he moved to grab Reno’s phone and pass it to him. The red head seemed to understand what it meant as he grumbled softly to himself. “… And tell him he needs to hurry. Lucas, go and make sure we have helicopter’s ready and report back here at once.” He ordered, and Lucas nodded slightly, exchanging a glance with Reno before heading for the door.

As it shut, he could hear Reno’s voice. “Hey there, partner.” Lucas waved slightly to the red head as he left the room, smiling a little as Reno winked at him in reply. “I’m sure you having the time of your life…” Lucas didn’t hear the rest of Reno’s words as the door shut and he half jogged down the hall to the elevators. It was best not to keep Tseng waiting, after all. And with how Reno sounded, he knew whatever was coming was not good at all.


End file.
